


The Best Laid Plans最完美计划（Chinese/中文翻譯）

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, Dating, EVERYTHING GOES RUN, F/M, First Time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: Red有一个完美的计划。





	The Best Laid Plans最完美计划（Chinese/中文翻譯）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Frans Wonderland: NSFW Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495526) by [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/pseuds/thebananahasspoken). 



> 他早该再学聪明点儿。 
> 
> *Underfell* 

* * *

 

匿名提问：你觉得年长一些的Frisk和Fell发生的双方完全自愿而且完全合法的第一次会是什么样的？

* * *

 

Sans已经为今晚计划了一辈子了。她值得得到他最好的那部分，毕竟，他也打算把最好的自己献给她。 

Frisk值得得到那么多，在天堂在人间在地底中的一切，为报答她带给他的那些，为报答她给他的生命带来的快乐。为她救了他，救了他的兄弟。为她给他们所有人一个得到救赎的机会，不管他们有多么扭曲邪恶。她的仁慈是星星的恩赏。她的爱是难以企及的宝物。 

他爱她，超过他对任何其他事物的爱，超过他的灵魂所能承载的极限。那些夜晚，他清醒地躺着和她发短信一直到天亮，抱着他的枕头，希望他正抱着的是她，当在这些时候，他会哭得让人都心生怜悯。 

不是因为悲伤。不，她从来不给他带来悲伤，在他们都以为她死了的那可怕的几个小时之后，就再没有过。那时她打破了屏障，躺在他的怀里像一个破碎的娃娃，柔弱，冰冷，那么那么的小。 

不。她带给他的只有快乐，只有他骨骼中最美好的疼痛。当他落入那片黑暗，那是他自私的孤独，是他可悲的渴望，他会哭泣，希望他能明白地告诉她她的爱对他有多么重要。但是他知道自己不知怎么地就会搞砸。他知道他的胆怯会让他僵在原地，知道他会退缩，然后转而说些愚蠢的笑话，而且很可能违他所愿地伤害了她。 

感谢，感谢天上所有的星星，她不知怎的明白了她对他的意义，即使他没有说。 

虽然Frisk也一直都是这样的。她总能知道他的感受。当他大吼大叫着踢东西砸墙的时候。当他一根接一根自顾自地抽掉一整盒烟的时候。当他又一次喝得酩酊大醉回到家。当他叫她的名字，说品味极低的笑话，或者是当他藏在他的房间里咒骂每一个试图让他出来的人。 

她知道他的种种恶习，他最黑暗的一面，并向那些黑暗的角落撒去光明，无一例外。 

有时候他担心他在拖累她。他是困住她的黑暗，让她不能飞去她应该属于的地方，和那些和她一样的天使在一起。 

幸运的是，他从没有让自己的自私发展得太厉害。幸运的是，他知道她对他的爱，就和他对她一样深。他愿意让她远离应得的光明，这样他就能紧握她美丽的灵魂，她绚丽的思维，她那即是祝福又是诅咒的“决心”，再久一点。 

她应该得到她想要的一切，从任何东西那里，从任何人那里。而他已经 _做了一切准备_ 来确保他们在一起的第一晚是完美的。他们已经约会几个月了，她妈妈很不满意(他都数不清他有多少次被那个羊怪物威胁，威胁要把他阉了还要肢解，还有很多很多他都不敢提的内容)，而今晚是他们终于结合的夜晚。 

他们曾有几次差点成事的经历，尤其是那一次Frisk带他去天文台(他被憋在半路完全是自找的，早该知道他们亲热的时候会被人打扰)，但是他们总都还是停下了，通常是因为他的坚持，他决心要让这事特别一些，而不是那种他在她到来之前习惯的快速又不带感情的性爱。 

他想让她带着喜悦记住他们在一起的第一个夜晚，即使多年以后也如此，当他们更深地落入爱河，当世界发生变化，终于允许他们选择永远在一起……当他能够娶她，看她穿着那身洁白的礼服，她总是痴痴地看着的服装店橱窗里的那条裙子，当他能将她称为“他的”，只是他的，永远。 

他计划好了所有的事。他预定了她最喜欢的饭店。今晚绝不能再是汉堡和薯条了，不，他要全力以赴。他已经为他们买好了演出的票。已经打扫好了他的房间，换上干净的床单被套，这些是她买给他的。布置好了蜡烛和花朵。甚至额外读了些关于人类繁殖的东西以确保他知道他在干什么，而且不要伤了她。 

毕竟她还是个处女。他会是她的第一个(而且如果他一切做对了的话，他也会是她的最后一个)，这意味着他有极其重要的责任要去无比小心地对待她。他向自己，向她发过誓，发誓他会尽可能地温柔。他甚至在早上对着镜子鼓励自己，向自己保证他会控制住的。 

她现在不需要他性爱时兽性的那一面，至少得等到她能自在地和他上床之后……如果真有那一天的话。他喜欢粗暴，快速，下流，但是和她，他觉得自己 _再也_ 不会那样了。她那么小。那么精致又宝贵，像一个瓷娃娃。他的天使，是由玻璃和世间一切完美又脆弱的东西做成的。 

伤害她是他最不愿意看见的事。 

没错，他已经全部计划好了。在Papyrus的坚持之下穿上最好的衣服(“书上说你必须穿上你最好的一身，兄弟。我不会允许你穿着那身破衣服吊儿郎当地毁了这一次。”)，早早出现在她的房前，甚至对那个老女人都还挺友好。 

他吻过爱人的手，当她穿着一条完美的红裙，那么美丽而且性感地令人不可思议，他下巴差点儿掉下来，引着她的手带她到车前，他完全没法把视线从她身上移开。 

然后从这时开始，所有事情一路跑偏。 

他确保提前和酒店确认接到了他的预订，他订了一张超棒的靠窗的桌子，可以远眺河水和落日，这样他就可以在天上开始闪现星子时，和她一起追忆过去。他打算在甜点之后带她到露台，和她一起在星星下跳舞(他有在练习，而且简单的圆步舞已经跳得挺不错了)，并且当然会不遗余力地称赞她。 

然而，当他们到达的时候，他被告知他的预订不仅仅是没了，而是整家酒店整晚都被包订了。这里几个小时之内不会有一张空桌，而这附近也没有他想落座的地方。 

Frisk將一隻手放上他的胳膊，在他對接待員不客氣之前，並在他的不安和丟臉中說服他帶她去Grillby's。他藏起自己所有的不耐煩、戾氣和暴躁，並在啃著他總吃的餐點時向吧台後頭的那瓶酒投以渴望的目光，但接著他以接下來要欣賞的演出穩住自己，告訴自己那到時候他就可以在他們昏暗的私人包廂中讓她對今晚即將發生的事充滿期待與渴望。

但，再一次的，當他們抵達了戲院，他被告知那他的計劃已經化為泡影；表演被取消了，因為發生在演員們身上的不幸狀況（有裝備在運作過程中毀壞導致數名演員需要送醫），而即使他們已全數退費，今晚還是沒有表演。

又是一次的安排泡湯了。

Sans的狀況不怎麼好，執著的想像著Frisk對他這些努力會有何想法並因此而惱怒著，但Frisk知道他的感受，並帶著耐心的笑容回到他兄弟的車上（他自己有一輛摩托車，但認為這不適用於一個浪漫的約會），一隻手帶著安撫按在他肩上制止他，在他的頰上輕吻並低語那還有別的地點可以讓他們好好享受這傍晚。

「帶我回家，Sans。我準備好了。」

那讓他的火氣瞬間就消失了，代表著驚喜以及興奮的紅暈佔領了他的雙頰，接著他在駛入夜晚前在車子前座響亮的、認真的、亂七八糟的吻了她，準備將她帶回家並讓她成為他的。

然後接著，在高速公路上，Papyrus的車壞了。

他想哭，在那一瞬間，完全不想管他的摯愛就在身邊看著。她就看著，帶著同情的、好笑的目光，當他衝著手機另一頭的拖吊公司大吼的時候，當他踢敞篷跑車的前胎的時候，當他抽了半包煙試著讓自己冷靜下來的時候。

雙手插在西裝口袋裡，低著頭，看著拖吊車把車子帶走時他想著，或許他就該直接把她送回她母親那裡，爬回自己的床上把這些難堪通通睡過去。

直到她攬住他的胳臂，以鼻尖輕蹭，接著以她清澈的、可愛的褐色雙眼看向他。

「我以為我們要回家，寶貝…」

他就凝視著她，將她攬入懷裡，困惑著，更幾乎不敢去想像的，可憐的看進她的眼裡。

「你確定？在今晚的這些狗屁東西之後？以為你會，呃…不想要了。以為你會覺得我就是個蠢貨。」

她笑了，弓起身子，雙臂圈起他的脖頸，並自然的吻去他皺起的眉間。

「那些從來不是我的首要事項。我只想要你，而不是那些花裡胡哨的東西。」

他不再需要其他的保證。他只需要她眼裡的愛，她柔軟的碰觸以及美好，於是他轉動腳尖，帶著懷裡的她瞬移到她昏暗的房間以及他等待已久的床鋪。

他很緊張，點亮了那些他早上放在房間裏的蠟燭，他的雙手抖的就像一個青少年似的；還好，Frisk看上去一樣緊張，無規律的拉扯著裙角，顯然不知道該做什麼。

完成了之後，他把打火機扔到床頭櫃上，溫柔的將她領至床邊，緩慢的，將她安撫入他們軀體的互動以及他雙手的撫觸，同時將她身後的拉鍊拉下，她的長裙落在她腳邊，她的肌膚暴露在他貪婪的視線中。

在他退後好完整的看著她時，她很緊張，只留下她的高跟鞋、長襪以及內褲（在那晚，她沒穿內衣，而他幾乎沒忍住口水），但他低語著他的愛以及她的美麗，舒緩了她的擔憂，讓她躺在床上好讓自己也可以寬衣解帶。

她並不訝異於他的結構，熟悉於他和他與她的不同之處，但依舊在他拉下褲頭的拉鍊時紅了臉，雙眼落到他的挺立時瞪大。她曾經見過，也透過他的褲子感受過也有，在他最棒的那一次午休，吸吮過一次，但這次不一樣，而他們都知道，彼此的呼吸都顯得短暫、快速而興奮。

他可以看見她在床上蠕動著，大腿內側相互摩擦著，牙齒咬入她的下唇而雙手在自己赤裸的皮膚上摸索，他突然感到一陣自豪，意識到那是自己令她變得如此。  
他就是那個令她興奮的傢伙，於是他踢開了他的褲子，步伐由於分心而略顯蹣跚，然後上了床並爬至她身側，最終伸手觸及她。

她很柔軟，柔順而肉感而完美，即便她在他大聲說出他所想時她發出了一聲抗議，他也毫無動搖的脫下她的長襪以及高跟，而當他移至她的雙腿間，扔去她濕透的底褲，與她對視著，將她的雙腿架上他的肩膀並讓他成型的舌頭舐過她腿間的縫隙。

他在將她送至癲狂與高峰時亦按摩著自己的性器，知道那這將是他這輩子看見如此姿態的最後一位女性，他的靈魂在胸骨中由於無所顧忌而悲傷的愛瘋狂的跳動著，而當她朝著在視線中晃動的天花板哭喊出聲，抓著他的肩胛骨而雙腿環繞住他的脖頸，他向前探去好親吻她，並在她顫抖的大腿間調整好姿勢後推進，他小心的預備為他的進入準備好了足夠的濕潤（他可不是一個小的怪物，擁有著天賜的大尺寸，而他可不希望她因此而受傷）。

她在他們合而為一的時候朝他弓起了身子，他從未見過她如此美麗的樣子，他在調整的時候將臉埋入她修長的脖頸，她的緊緻以及熱度在奪去他的呼吸。她的雙手在他背後握緊，在他開始移動的時候她的指甲撓過他的肋骨以及脊椎，而他移動的是如此的小心翼翼，如此的緩慢，就像他對自己承諾過的那樣。

但她不想這樣，並在他吻上她的脖頸並想要再次將舌頭探入她唇裡的時候講的很清楚；她將視線對上他的，她美麗的雙眼有些失神但是充滿決心，並用她的雙腿圈住他的骨盆，手上加大了力道令他的下一次進入變得強勢。

「Sans…Sans，我很感謝你的貼心…但我要更多。操我。」她對於他的粗魯答以渴望的答覆，字句與她的低語纏綿，抓著他的肩膀並沿著他的頸椎、下顎以及緊咬的齒留下吻，而Sans，早就由於這糟糕的傍晚、他自身的壞脾氣以及她的主動而纏綿的身軀處於理智的邊緣，她由於快感發出的低聲埋怨和她靈魂的閃爍，他幾乎瞬間就屈服了，雙臂趨前，將舌探入她口中，並帶著他瘋狂的，已經忍耐數年的欲望深入她。

哦，她在他像一隻他媽的野獸侵入她的時候所發出的聲音，她的指甲掐入他骨髓的方式以及她的頭顱向後仰的樣子，她的頭髮就像瀑布一樣散落在枕頭上。她的身體與他的是如此的契合，如此該死的契合…他完全喪失了自我，床頭板撞擊著牆壁，他的手緊握著她的手腕，紅色的舌頭向她的頸部舔去。

當他進入他所能進入的最深處，當他感受到她的靈魂透過她上下起伏的胸膛在與他的共振。

他拋下了自己，這明明是他對自己保證過他不會做的，因為每次他這麼做的時候他的控制能力就會變得極其糟糕，而在他反應過來之前他已經在五分鐘之內就結束了，而他既失望又擔心那她還想要更多而他感覺自己就是一個廢物，他在她的雙腿間屈膝坐起並咒罵著他已經沒有力氣的小兄弟還有從她美好的身軀滲出的、灼熱而紅艷的魔法，完全不敢看向她。

他終於對上了她的視線，在深深覺得自己就是這個世界上最會搞砸一切的混帳之後，但在她看見她朝他張開雙臂時嚇著了，她笑得就像一個天使一般並邀請他躺在她身側，就在這一切他以為很糟糕但，因為是他，而是她生命中最美好的一個晚上。

「因為是跟你一起啊，笨蛋（bonehead）。因為是跟你一起。」

然後，他在拉過棉被蓋住她赤裸的身軀並以單手攬著她（連帶著她的枕頭）時帶著一個愚蠢的笑容看著天花板，想著他絕對樂意過上這樣的日子。

再者，他還有隔天早上以及第二回合。他期待著看見她的柔軟在陽光下晃動的模樣。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 【Lodyan：所以我只写到这里啦，其实不到一半而且弄得很不好，比起帮忙我可能更多的是添麻烦了(挠头)。后面的部分辛苦你啦！   
> 虽然整篇都弥漫着搞笑，但是读到有一段的时候其实还蛮心疼的，就是banana在一段里面大概暗示怪物和人类是不能结婚的…… 】  
> 【Mernake：久違的點單呵呵。前半部分簡體字是Lodyan做的，發現banana太太的文超級難翻啊！！偏偏都挑那種用英文帶敢用中文不知道用哪個詞的那種...抱緊可愛的Lodyan不撒手，如果有什麼奇怪的地方就說一下！】 


End file.
